


Lovesong

by Mianarazta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, M/M, Singing Derek, Slow Dancing, Unhappy Ending, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianarazta/pseuds/Mianarazta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP slow-dancing to a  love song, with Person A quietly singing the words in  Person B’s ear."</p><p>"imagine this happening during the apocalypse and they both know they’re going to die soon"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesong

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr:  
> ( http://13thcat.tumblr.com/post/83085014648 )

Everyone else is dead. They didn't die all at the same time, Stiles and Derek are just the last ones. There are still a few people out there but they're so few it doesn't even matter anymore.

They're in the middle of a clearing, the sun low on the horizon. They'd been laughing around. In denial. In heartbreaking, time stopping denial. Laughing like it isn't the end, like they're not alone, like no one's gone. Suddenly, Derek grabs Stiles’ hand and pulls him close against his chest. He starts swinging back and forth, moving Stiles with him. This is ridiculous, stiles thinks to himself but then, in a low tone, Derek starts singing.

"Whenever I'm alone, with you.." and Stiles smiles, Derek's voice is one of the sweetest sounds he's ever heard. "You make me feel like I am home again"

He lowers his head on Derek's shoulder and closes his eyes.

"Whenever I'm alone with you.." Derek continues. "You make me feel like I am whole again"

"Whenever I'm alone with you... You make me feel like I am young again" They're so close Stiles can feel the vibrations of Derek's chest on his own. "Whenever I'm alone with you... You make me feel like I am fun again"

Derek's voice is not entirely in pitch but the raspy sound is everything he's ever wanted to hear. Derek rests his cheek against his so he's singing right in Stiles' ear.

"However far awaay" Stiles' heart skips a beat because he knows the rest of the song. "I will always love you"

No matter how many times he's heard that, his heart still squeezes in his chest. It took them so long, so fucking long to get here. They needed a fucking apocalypse before they got their heads out of their asses. He'd give anything to go back and say those words before everything went to shit.

"However long I staay" Stiles squeezes his eyes shut, it's starting to feel too real. He feels his fingers press harder against the back of Derek's neck. He steadies himself for the words again. "I will always love you"

This time a shiver runs through him and he knows Derek feels it too With how he inhales sharply. Derek's hands clutch at the back of his shirt. His own hands move until they're in Derek's hair and he presses their foreheads together. He still doesn't open his eyes and Derek keeps singing.

"Whatever words I saay.." He feels his eyes squeeze even harder, Derek's voice is cracking. They're barely moving now, just swaying on the same spot, he's pretty sure there are tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "I will always love you.."

He moves his hand to cup Derek's face and his fingers touch something wet. He opens his eyes briefly and Derek is smiling softly with his eyes closed, his brow furrowed and there are tears running down his face. He bites his lips to keep from making any sound, no matter how bad his throat is hurting in that moment and wipes away the tears. Derek opens his eyes and Stiles can barely see him, his eyes filling with water at the emotion he sees in Derek's face. He feels his lips tremble as the first tears fall from his eyes.

"I will always love you.." Derek sings again, softer this time and Stiles believes him. He believes those wavering whispered words. He believes them so hard it hurts. Because this is all they have left. This last few moments before the infection spreads.

He doesn't want to leave Derek. He doesn't want to do this to him, not him. Not Derek who's lost every single person he's ever loved since he was a child. Not Derek who's tried so hard to keep them all alive, over and over again. Not Derek who almost died trying to save Stiles' father. Not Derek, who he loves like he never thought he could ever love someone.

He doesn't want this to end but the stinging pain on his left calf is a painful reminder. A sob breaks out of his sealed lips and he can't hold it back any more. The tears fall down in a constant stream and he's looking at Derek in the eyes. Derek's as much of a mess as he is.

"I love you." he says choking on a sob. "I love you so goddamn much"

Derek grabs his face and kisses him. It tastes like salt, the salt from the tears running down both of their faces and Stiles can't stop crying, because this is not fair.

He always thought he'd be one of the first to go. Only human, after all. But then Isaac was gone. Then his father. Then Melissa, then Scott, then all of them. All of them except Derek and him. He thought he'd die fighting. He thought he'd die with a gun in his hand fighting for his life.

He's going to die with a gun in his hands and bullet through his brain. He's going to die in Derek's arms and it's not fair.

It's not fair because Derek is going to follow him right after. He knows it, Derek knows he knows it and he just can't make Derek promise to live after this. It's just not fair.

God, he doesn't want to die. He clutches at Derek harder. He buries his hands in his hair, unable to silence the hurt sounds that are escaping his mouth. Derek pulls him against his chest until there's no space between them. His hands run down Stiles' back until they're gripping his ass pulling him up, up and he's wrapping his legs around Derek's torso, kissing him desperately. 

They walk until Stiles' back hits a tree.

Derek whines and cups his cheek again, kissing his lips softly over and over again like he can't get enough and Stiles can hardly breathe. His heart is beating like a wild thing running in the woods, it feels like it's going to burst from his chest. 

He lowers one of his hands until it's unbuttoning Derek's tattered shirt but he keeps kissing Derek. He captures his lips in between those soft kisses and pushes hard against his mouth making Derek kiss him back with all the force he needs. Derek's hand goes for his shirt too and they're a mess until both of them are naked above the waist and Stiles is running his hands down Derek's back, leaving behind angry red marks that fade almost as soon as they are made. 

They're rutting against each other, their pants are coming off in between grunts and gasps. Derek is attached to his neck and Stiles is shouting because it doesn't matter, it's not like there's any one around to hear it anyway. 

He whimpers under his breath when Derek's hands go lower and lower. He hears the half uttered mentions of his name when Derek pushes against him. He moans and he hears Derek's moans as they move and the sounds they make go from hurt to obscene to hurt again, tiny whimpers that are making his heart ache but he can't stop. 

Because this is all they have now. 

They might not be here this time tomorrow but at least they have this right now.

**Author's Note:**

> omg im sorry. it was kinda angsty. it just got away from me.
> 
> Btw the way, the song is Lovesong, my favorite is Adelle's version. It's a fucking beautiful song and it breaks my heart every time I listen to it.


End file.
